


Trust

by FreakinZombie



Series: Flash Barrison [2]
Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinZombie/pseuds/FreakinZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard knows it's going to be difficult and time consuming to get Barry's trust again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hardship

Harrison been basically trapped in STAR labs for for months, almost 7 months since the court and Barry's father being free. It was rough and not easy, it was a close call. The case was closed, he can't be brought back to the Jury to change the sentence. It's to late for that now. He was on parole for good behavior now but he wasn't allowed to leave the city limits. Why would he live the city limits? Barry Allen lives in Central City. He wouldn't go anywhere.   
  
It took 3 months to get Cisco and Caitlin's trust back, of course they were still wary and the air was always tense. It took another month to get them to be their usual self around him.   
  
Barry on the other hand...was more difficult. Barry made a mission to avoid him at all cost, when Barry gets trapped in the corner by him and try to speak with him, makes excuse of work or family. Of course he lets him go even though it was a lie.   
  
He showed Cisco and Caitlin the secret room, with the Artificial Intelligent inside. Which he offered to put the artificial intelligent through the entire system, could be much useful. They happily agreed, asking the AI many question, which some unable to answer due to not having the answer.   
  
It wasn't till 3 months later that Barry starts to even tolerate him and somewhat be around him. Of course the time communicate with him was limited. He made sure every minute was meaningful. He /wanted/ his trust. He wanted to show him he was good.   
  
Presently, he was standing in front of the mirror. He was in the STAR labs bathroom. Rubbing shaving cream over his chin, under his jaw, and cheek. Grabbing the razor and starts carefully cut the blades across his skin, removing the slight beard. He wasn't fond of beards, mostly because it makes him a bushy hairy guy or something. Well he could just use his ability to get it off instantly but it would ruin the normal human tradition.   
  
He heard the door open, which made him jerk and slight cut made on his chin, blood ran down his chin and frowns. Looking to see who it is. It was Barry Allen. He raised a brow. "Good morning, Mr. Allen. You're here quite early." He said, it was something unusual of him last few months. Barry purposely come in late to avoid him.   
  
"Uh, morning. Excuse me." He said, going past him to go one of the empty stalls.   
  
Harrison raised a brow before sighing a little bit. "I know you're still angry with me but you can trust me." He said before he finished shaving and having stopped the small bleeding on his chin. He went out the bathroom, not hearing a response from Barry. Probably ignoring him.   
  
Entering the Cortex, Cisco seems to be freaking out. "Dr. Wells! Look!" He pointed to the screen on the television screen that hang from the wall. His eyes squint before his eyes widen. There was a man in the town center with dark jet black wings and black lightning flickering off of his body. Holding at least 100 hostages in the center, there was a wall of just black lightning keeping people from escaping.   
  
"When did this happen!?" Harrison said, staring at the screen, his eyes scanning through the crowd and spotting Eddie Thawne apart of the hostage seeming to be wounded. He grew very tense. "Of course Eddie would be there to get himself into trouble." He said looking to Cisco. "Get Barry, tell him to meet me near the situation."   
  
He grabbed his ring from his pocket and put it on. Speeding forward, he was instantly into his suit and running out of the place. Moving in incredible speed towards the situation. Stopping at least a half a mile from the place but he can see the wall of black lightning. Sound it was making was like thousand of crackling pops going loud and it was almost deafening from here.   
  
Feeling a slight breeze, seeing Barry actually join him. "I know it's difficult to work with me but we do not know what this particular lightning can do." He said, trying to approach it as close, though lightning struck just at his feet and leaving a foot deep crater. This is powerful.   
  
"Don't thank me yet." Barry mutters as he stood nearby behind him.   
  
"Barry...I have an idea to punch a hole, we both have lightning coming from our body...we can try to shoot it out and punch a hole for us to get through...we have to run at the same speed and throw at the same time to fuse our two bolts together to punch a hole." He explain to him. Seeing the look in Barry's eyes. "Trust me on this." He said with a small plea in his voice.   
  
Barry agreed, after figuring out a strategy, they got to working in running in circle, matching each other step, each other breathing, their movement in sync. Focusing the energy before at the same time threw the bolt, which the red and yellow bolt fuse, turning into a blinding yellow-orange color, striking the wall and punching the hole. "Now!" They both ran and manage to grew through the hole.   
  
They stopped at the same time, both of their attention focused on the winged male that's controlling the black lightning.   
  
The real fight just has begun.  


	2. Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with the winged male has begun.

Harrison shifted on his feet, the air was tense and can feel sweat on the back of his neck. It might be just the heat from the wall of lightning and his suit is just like a insulation for warmth. He grinds his teeth together. Barry stood close by him, seeming to be just as nervous as them since they both know that lightning kind of mess up their speed. Well they both weren't sure what the lightning is capable off.   
  
The winged male turned his head to new guest and narrowed his eyes, his eyes glowing white. "Finally you took long enough to get here." He said with a wide smirk on his face. He wore hoody with armor on the shoulder to his chest. His wings were jet black color. His entire attire was a dark grey and black color themed. Something about him just screams bad. Oh wait, he is!   
  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Aaron Marvrek. I've heard many stories about 'The Flash' and how he defeated many powerful being with abilities and non ability alike. I came here to challenge you to the death." There was a wide smirk on Aaron's face.   
  
Barry was the first to step forward, which felt a hand on his shoulder, shrugging Harrison's hand away. "Let them go! They should no be involved! Fight somewhere with no civilian!" He demanded from him.   
  
"Barry, you should be careful." Harrison said tensely but his words seem to go through one ear and out the other.   
  
"Hmm very good proposal, very well. You'll lead to a place to fight, I'll follow. Don't try to do any tricks into luring me into a trap. I will know of it." Aaron replied with a smirk. He released the wall of lightning.   
  
"Barry." Harrison, as if saying don't....he furrows his brows. "I shall fight with him, unless to much of a coward to fight two speedsters." He glances to Aaron, watching his face turn into more frustration then anger.   
  
"Do not mock me! Very well! I shall defeat both of you." Aaron declared with a growl.  
  
Barry took off with Harrison following close behind, Aaron was a mile away from them following in pursuit. Harrison stopped same time Barry has, they were in a middle of a large field surrounded by trees. Watching Aaron fly in and land couple of yards from them.   
  
"Why did you just volunteer to fight with me? Kind of an idiot to do that." Barry said, seeming to be frustrated, at him.   
  
"Because I might done something terrible in my past but I still care about you, I will still help you, fight with you, no matter what." Harrison explained. "No time to chatter, it's about to start." He pointed to Aaron.   
  
Aaron charged up a ball of lightning in his hand and blast it towards them. Both speedster dodged it with ease, the black ball of lightning crashing into the ground in a small explosion and thundering crack, leaving a two foot crater in it's wake.   
  
So the battle begun. Barry and Harrison were mostly dodging attacks, when they get near to strike, Aaron manage to fly up and land on the other side of the field. Both speedster finding themselves frustrated and irked by this winged man.   
  
Harrison grabbed Barry's shoulder and stopped him. "Wait, he's doing this on purpose to wear us down. We've need to only dodge enough and try to lure him towards us." He explained to Barry.   
  
Barry was breathing heavily, looking at Harrison in the eyes before nodding his head.   
  
Which both went into effort to try to avoid the attacks by inches, which brought Aaron closer towards them. The fight gotten easier, they manage to land some blows on Aaron but he was strong and resilient. Wearing Aaron down. The fight continued for an half an hour with both side getting equally worn down. Harrison had a bad feeling.   
  
Harrison lunged, about to throw a hard punch but saw a nasty smirk on Aaron's face and seems to disappear out of his sight and appear in front of Barry. "Barry!" He screamed, running fast as he could, managing to get in time to feel something sharp stabs through his back and out of the center of his chest. Harrison cried out in pain for a moment.   
  
Harrison turned before grabbing Aaron and shoved him into his chest, the end of the blade stabbing into Aaron's chest and into the heart. Seeing the surprise on Aaron's face and pained look before his eyes seems to flutter before collapse. He drops him.   
  
"Dr. Wells! No! Oh god!" Barry said, rushing to Harrison and grabs him.   
  
Harrison felt only pain, his vision starting to tunnel in. "B-Barry...I'm sorry." He said, grabbing him desperately before feeling himself fall unconscious. Barry held him, keeping him from falling and screaming loudly, begging him not to die. Barry grabbed Harrison and ran fast as he could back to STAR labs to get Cisco and Caitlin's help.   
  
It was only a matter if he was on time to save him.  


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison fell into a coma and Barry having a rough time cooping with everything.

Barry reaches to STAR Labs and placed Harrison onto the bed. "Cisco! Caitlin! I need help!" He yelled, which immediately caught their attention. They ran forward, trying to help tend to Harrison that was wounded.   
  
Harrison was having trouble breathing, it was painful to breath, with each rise of his chest, the pain flared. Falling in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes, wheezing, grabbing Barry's hand before he could back off. His hands were shaking, looking at him with his pale blue colored eyes. "I'm s-sorry." He manage to mumble out.   
  
"Dr. Wells, relax, we'll patch you up." Caitlin's voice sounded concerned. They had to get the suit off of him before they tended to his injuries.   
  
Barry had to walk away, unable to watch this, he waited in the hallway. It was two hours, two times that Harrison went into heart failure and he felt dread, fear, and guilt claw up his throat. Rubbing his hand over his mouth, Harrison was such a fool. Why did he just risk his life?! He thought to himself. Looking up to see Cisco approaching him. Staring at him, waiting for him to speak.   
  
"He's alive and patched up....but he fell into a coma. I'm sorry, we've tried everything. He's unresponsive, even to pain stimulate." Cisco explained to him with a concerned look on his face.   
  
Barry turned pale, staring at Cisco. This was all his fault. Why wasn't fast enough to stop Aaron? "T-Thank you, Cisco." He said before walking away, trying to keep himself together. Once out of sight, he broke down into a sob.   
  
Two weeks has passed and Harrison condition hasn't changed, other than his wound was healing up nicely but no sign of waking up from the coma.   
  
Barry mental state was falling apart, he became depressed and defensive. He trudge through his work to distract himself and rarely speaks unless spoken too and have to answer. After work, he just goes home and sit on the couch staring at the picture of Caitlin, Cisco, and Harrison.   
  
Joe came in the door, having long shift at work and finally gotten home. He looks to Barry, having noticed him sitting there everyday last two weeks staring at the picture. Joe sighs, putting his jacket up and moves over to Barry, sitting down onto the couch. "Barry." He said to grab his attention, seeing him not even look up. Sighing deeply.   
  
"Barry, I know it's difficult with Harrison in a coma. This isn't your fault. I know I wasn't very supportive with you still working with Harrison at STAR labs but he's a good person. Please do not blame yourself, think of what he would think, probably tell you the same thing." He speaks to him, hoping he was listening. "He cares about you, he went to great length to prove that you from freeing your father and leaping in to save your life." He further explained.   
  
"Harrison needs you, the only way he can wake up is those that he cares about him is there for him. Harrison doesn't have anyone, not even family, he only has you, Caitlin, and Cisco. I'm sorry that you're upset, I just hope in time, everything well become better." Joe said before sitting in the silence. Getting up and going upstairs to get changed.   
  
Barry listened to Joe's lecture, staring at the picture. He felt tears coming to his eyes and fell over his cheeks. Joe is right...sulking and blaming himself wasn't helping him. He got up to his feet and left to STAR Labs. Reaching to the hallway, feeling nervous and uneasy. He could hear some classical like music, probably Cisco idea to play music in hope to help Harrison.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, he entered the Cortex, his eyes moving to Harrison that was unconscious still on the bed. His stomach sunk, oh Harrison. Approaching to the bed side and looks at him for a long time before sitting down onto a chair beside the bed.   
  
Cisco and Caitlin both notice Barry but didn't say a word, feeling it's for the best to keep Barry his privacy and probably not in the mood to talk.   
  
Barry reaches forward and grabbed Harrison's hand. "I'm sorry, I was avoiding...but I'm here now. Please wake up soon." He whispered, staring at him with a hopeful look in his gaze.   
  
Caitlin looks at Barry before approaching towards and spoke. "Barry...I'm sorry your having a rough time but maybe to feel better and maybe in hopes that Harrison wake up....maybe talk to him, just about anything. No one is sure what goes on while a patient in a coma but they might still subconsciously process what your saying." Caitlin explained before walking back to the desk to work on things.   
  
Barry heard what Caitlin has said, looking to Harrison. Well guess he'll give it a try.   
  
Two weeks went on, everyday he comes in here and just talk to Harrison about his day. Even telling him exciting parts of the day. He felt a bit more positive, hopeful. He was explaining about the lab experiment he made and nearly wrecked his lab on accident. He chuckles lightly, holding Harrison's hand.   
  
He felt a slight squeeze on his hand and he stopped talking, looking at Harrison. "Harrison?" He said, standing up, watching him carefully.   
  
Harrison heard his name, he felt groggy and sore. His throat felt dry. He slowly forces his eyes open, the sound of the monitor beeping wasn't helping with his slight headache. His vision was blurry at first before it became clearer. First thing he saw was Barry staring down at him with a worried dumbstruck look.   
  
"Guys, he's awake." He called to Cisco and Caitlin, which they immediately rushed over to the bed to see.   
  
Harrison seems a little confused, he doesn't realize the time that has passed. He just remember being brought here then everything went dark, what has been like four weeks felt like just a few hours for him. "If I have guess, acting like this is a funeral." Harrison rasped out, coughing a little. "Water." He asked, which Caitlin got a glass of water and hands it him.   
  
Harrison carefully sat up and took the glass, drinking down the entire glass of water before handing it to Caitlin. Feeling a lot better that he had something to drink and quench his thirst. He didn't feel any pain in his chest. "So...what happened?" He asked because they looking like he was about to fall apart or something.   
  
Barry cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "You've been in a coma for four weeks. It has been rough four weeks but we are glad that you're awake." He smiles, he felt tears in his eyes. He just remember how much he wanted to avoid him and didn't want to associate with him but feeling that was a wake up call. Harrison is good, he has been doing to prove he wanted him to trust him and show he was good.   
  
Without giving Harrison a warning, he hugged him, keeping his face from being seen as some tears fell down his cheeks.   
  
Harrison blinks at the hug, being rather surprised. Looking to Cisco and Caitlin, who didn't say anything other than smile at him. "Barry has been by your side every day." Caitlin told him. Harrison nods, giving Barry a hug back before letting go. It felt weird giving hugs. He wasn't exactly the hugging type of guy but guess he'll get used to it.   
  
Barry pulled back and looks at him. "Glad your awake. It's been incredibly dull without you around and awake. Cisco even tried singing in hope that might wake up. It was pretty funny." He said with a light chuckle.   
  
"What?! My singing voice is perfectly fine! I read that coma patient loves those that sing." Cisco said with a embarrassed chuckle, which Caitlin, Harrison, and Barry joined in the light laughter.   
  
"I'm glad I'm awake too. Thank you, all of you, for being there for me. Thank you most of all Barry." He said with a warm smile on his face. He felt like things starting to become brighter. Everything turning out the way it should...happy, all here together. 


	4. Nervous Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot think of a title for a chapter. BI 
> 
> Harrison realize that he can't keep time what it should, time is unstable and protecting his ancestors from harm or not happening is something he doesn't want to think. So he has a plan to alter himself.

Harrison took only a day to recover and regain his strength, Barry insisted him using the wheelchair till he recovers all of his strength. Of course he protest at first but seeing the deep worry on Barry's face he gave in and used the wheelchair. Barry been following him close behind whenever he could, making sure he was alright.  
  
When Barry had to leave from receiving a call about a crime scene, which he could tell Barry wasn't eager to leave. Once he was free of Barry's presence, he pushes himself off of the wheelchair and walked around a little to stretch his legs a little.   
  
Approaching from behind Cisco, who seems absorbed into the computer. "Cisco, may I speak with you?" He asked him with a raised brow. Sitting down onto the empty chair next to him.   
  
Cisco jumps in surprise and turns to look at him, clearing his throat. "Y-Yea, of course. Sorry, didn't heard you approach." Cisco said with a small smile on his face.   
  
"You can't share this with anyone else...it's serious." Harrison explained to him with furrowed brow. Unsure where to start. "You and everyone else been fantastic in my life but I have a feeling Barry going to grow to much attached. I'm trapped in this time, unable to return to home, which I throw a lot of risk for everyone. I am Eobard Thawne, Eddie Thawne being my great great some grandfather." He explained. "Which I do feel bad for Eddie...though you can understand that my life isn't the most stable. I had to keep everyone's life the way it should to keep the timeline pretty close to where I exist." He said with deep sigh.   
  
"As long I am here, I have to keep Eddie alive and his some future wife...no I shall not sure any further information but I am very vulnerable. If Eddie die or the mother that given birth to my great grandfather die, I will cease to exist." He explained further.   
  
"...Okay..but why are you telling me this?" Cisco asked him with a raised brow.   
  
"I've been doing research into genetic manipulation, basically changing anything to the DNA entirely different from the bloodline, basically becoming the first generation. It's....extremely risky and I need enough speed to go back into my time..." He said with a frown.   
  
"Wait! You're talking about changing your DNA, it's extremely dangerous!" Cisco said with a frown, finding this idea disapproving.   
  
Placing a hand over Cisco's mouth and sighs. "I know but it's possible. There was a prototype in my time, if I can get it, I can do improvement on it. It'll work." He said with a nervous tone, frowning a little bit.   
  
Cisco frowns, staring at him. "What about Barry? What if you don't come back?" Seeming to sound concern, probably not fond of the idea itself.   
  
"Tell him nothing, tell him I went off vacation. Please do this for me, Cisco. I need your help." He place a hand on Cisco's shoulder, a small plea in his eyes. "I'll promise I'll try to return as soon as I can." He tries to reassure him best he could but he could tell that Cisco having trouble accepting this but didn't seem to try to fight against it either.   
  
"Fine, I'll do it, what do you need me to do?" Cisco asked him.  
  
Harrison gotten the device, it was the tachyon prototype. "I need to figure out how to get this to be stronger and more of it. I am having trouble with the solution." He said with a raised brow.   
  
"Whoa you stole this from Mercury Labs?! Why?" Cisco seems to be surprised and shock at the same time.   
  
"Yes because I needed it. I have speed ability but since I am trapped in this time, my ability been....well decaying to a state of human normal. That's why I need to get back in time. One ability I have that Barry doesn't, is negative speed force, it's complicated to explain but I can travel through time without causing catastrophic changes through the time line. It's very complex and would take me hours to explain." He told him with a sigh.   
  
After few question, they started to work full force into the project, which met some failures but finally after nervous sweat and testing, it worked. An infinite source of Techyon for him for use to absorb. "Thank you Cisco, without you, I wouldn't know what to do. You have helped a great bit." He smiles, patting his shoulder.   
  
"I should get going immediately...I'll try to return as fast as possible." Harrison said before moving to go to the particle accelerator, it was enough space for him to run and gain speed. Cisco grabbed his arm. "You better return, I won't forgive you if you do not." Cisco said with serious expression.   
  
Harrison looks at him and smiles. "I promise." He said before he speeds off, being in his yellow suit and wearing the device. Once inside the accelerator, he took in a deep breath. He stretches his muscles before running forward, red lightning going behind him. He gain more speed, accelerating fast as he good. Breaking the sound barrier, going faster and faster, the wind was strong against his face and noticing images fly by in the corner of his eyes. He focus on the time he wants to go in.   
  
He swore Barry's crying out his name before he appears in the old office he known. He stood in the middle of the office, looking around before checking the year. It worked. It actually worked. Though he heard Barry's cry...was that in a memory or while he was running? He has no idea.   
  
He started to track the machine and such, taking him a day to find and locate. Stealing took a little longer but he manages to take it and take it to the old particle accelerator at STAR Labs, which STAR labs been half in rubble...mostly because something happened to cause it. He had to create something to microsize the machine into a small ring size device....well it was the only option he has and only has like an hour to be in that size before it explode from the pressure.   
  
Well he wasn't going to waste his time any longer than he has too. Taking in a deep breath, focusing on moment at the STAR Lab with Cisco with the tachyon and after he left. Running again, going till he sees images in the corner of his eyes. Breaking through into a wormhole of time and space, he reaches to his destination and slows himself incredibly right when he heard his name being cried out.   
  
Confusion came to his expression before looking to Barry who was standing there before seeming to look back at him. "I'm here." He said, he did it...he made it back. Feeling Barry slam into him, pushing him back before hug...followed by a punch. "Ow, what was that for?" He said with a frown.   
  
"For leaving....you didn't tell me. No, I do not know the entire story...only last part what Cisco said...We could've lost you." Barry said, clearly upset for him to just go off like that.   
  
"I'm sorry but you would loose me one way or another if I go with my plan....trust me." He reassured him.  


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison planning to use the machine and nothing going to stop him.

Harrison gotten the machine set up in an empty part of the lab, making sure to plug everything in. Looking at it with a sense of hope.   
  
"Harrison, please be reasonable, this could kill you or fail and end up looking...mutated or something." Barry said, his expression held concern and worry in his tone.   
  
Harrison focused on ignoring him, Barry been trying to talk him out of it for 4 hours so far and he told him numerous time that he's not going to change his mind. It frustrated Barry. He turned to try to stop Barry but he was slammed into the wall. He growls, his short temper taking him and uses the speed to push himself off the wall and slam Barry into the ground with his hand on his throat. His eyes glowing red and his free hand vibrating above his head.   
  
He snaps out of it and lets go of him, guilt on his face. "S-Sorry." He murmured a little before turning to go back to working on the machine and calibrating it.   
  
Barry grumbles before seeming to walk away without a weird.   
  
Harrison swore he heard Barry cry, he wanted to comfort him, to reassure him that everything was alright but there was nothing he could say to make him feel better.   
  
After another hour, he finished setting up the machine, updating, and improving the machine, he went off to find Cisco. "It's done, I need your help by observation and push the start button." He asked him.   
  
Cisco looks up and nods. "Alright, let's just hope this work." He said, following Harrison to the machine.   
  
Harrison smiles, opening the capsule door and steps inside, there was straps, which probably good reason. "Help put these on me." He asked as he position himself with his back against the smooth wall. Feeling Cisco's hand around his wrist, ankles, and stomach and chest, making sure the straps were tight.   
  
"I'm good." He told him as the capsule door shuts. He already had everything set up for his DNA. He'll keep the same appearance as Harrison Wells but maybe a little younger but not much. Seeing Cisco look through the glass and nods his head. Hearing the machine hiss before needles punctures through his arm from many robot arms within.   
  
At first it just felt like he's been running but now the pain settles in and feeling everything change. He screams out in pain, thrashing against the restraints.   
  
Barry heard the screams and rushed to the scene, looking to Cisco. "Get him out of there!" He yelled at him.   
  
"I can't! If I do before it completes! He might die or worse!" Cisco said, it was hard to hear Harrison screaming in pain. His expression held worry just as Barry was concerned.   
  
Barry cursed under his breath as he stares at the capsule. Tears in his eyes before stepping outside the room to hide his tears and keep himself from snapping.   
  
After 3 hours, the machine buzzed loudly before it turned itself off. Barry and Cisco looks up, staring at the machine before Cisco opened the capsule door. Barry quickly approach and grabs his shoulder. "Dr. Wells?" He asked, hoping to get a response from him.  
  
Harrison felt like he's been through a blender....probably. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name called out to him. A groan left him and lifted his head up. "Not so loud...my head killing me." Harrison murmured out. Feeling the straps removed, which try to step forward but stumbles which Barry caught him by the shoulder. "Thanks." He mumbles out.   
  
"What were you thinking? YOU could've died in there! You didn't know what it does!" Barry said with an angry voice, his eyes held bitter anger right now. He didn't hate him, he was just angry at his choices.   
  
Harrison looks at him. "I know but I'm not dead. It worked. You must have a little faith in me." He said, grabbing his shoulder gently and giving a gentle smile on his face.   
  
"You look...a little younger...like ten years younger." Barry said, having a good look of his face and seeing prominent features were less than it was before, he looked younger, like in his early 30's or late 20's at least.   
  
"Hm? Guess it has. Though I am the one and only special first generation of /my/ kind. I am not related to anyone." He said, feeling rather proud. "We have to destroy the machine, I rather not it to be discovered and used for bad." He informed him.   
  
Barry nods in agreement on that, seeing he didn't like the machine in the first place. Together they worked on transporting the machine to airport and put the machine done and place an explosive device on it before both ran away from it before it blew up, the metal melted and turned into ashes mostly. Both killed the fire by vacuuming the air out so unable to get oxygen to keep the fire going.   
  
Once they finish that, returned to the lab, which Harrison was pretty happy. He didn't need the tachyon device for speed. He made the machine alter his DNA to have speedster ability like the Flash along with his negative speed force and his basically immortality to change his appearance and alter his age. He broke the time, he was going to face consequences for that, which doomed for a very long life.   
  
"How about we go somewhere and grab a bite to eat. Try to catch up. We've never had much face to face talk time." Harrison suggested the idea.  
  
"Sure." Barry smiles at him, it has been awhile and feels good to have some alone time with him and catch up. "I'll pick the place." Barry said before took off with Harrison behind him. Reaching the Jitters, finding a spot in the corner and sat down from across each other.   
  
"I'm sorry of all the event that has happened so far, I don't think I have any other plans or anything so I'm basically free. Tell me how you are doing." Harrison asked him with a warm smile, wanting to listen to him. When waitress came over and ask what they want, he just asked for regular coffee.   
  
Barry parted his lips and spoke. "It's been kind of rough, metahuman activity been down lately and quiet. Relationship between Iris and I been strained, she barely wants to talk to me. Joe and I haven't been getting along either, he doesn't like the idea of me working at STAR labs with you, he believes that a criminal always be a criminal. I don't believe him. I believe people can change, you have changed a lot." Barry explained to him. He told the waitress that'll he get the coffee special.   
  
"Oh? I'm sorry that I am causing the strain on the relationship between you and Joe. Iris though, she'll come around, trust me, family bonds are unbreakable once forged." He reassured with a warm smile on his face.  Once their coffee given to them, he sips on his carefully before placing the cup down on the table.   
  
He sighed quietly. "I know but it's just hard, I just feel pushed away. I feel like you, Caitlin, and Cisco care about me right now. It isn't fair at all. It frustrates me. I feel like I am getting weaker and failure as a friend or family." Barry said with a sadden tone.   
  
Harrison reached forward and grabbed his hand gently and spoke. "Barry Allen, you are never a failure or weak. You are the bravest, strongest, caring, and kindest soul I ever met and I'm glad to met you and see the wonderful being you are." He told him with a promise in his eyes. He lets go of his hand but felt his hand grabbed and looks at him. Watching Barry look away.   
  
"Thank you...this helps a lot and I'm glad you're here to support me despite my problems seems stupid and small." He said with a faint smile on his face.   
  
"Of course, I'll be here for you, even when you face yourself feeling alone, I'll be there." He promised with a reassuring smile. 


	6. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison trying to speak to Joe about Barry.
> 
> Oliver and Felicity came to ask for help from the Flash Team.

Harrison noticed that Barry was stressed, usually only going to work when called and getting it done before returning back to the lab to hang out with Cisco, Caitlin, and him. "Barry, may I speak with you?" He asked him with a concern look on his face as he moves into the hall.   
  
Barry shift and looks to Harrison, nodding his head and follows after him into the hallway. "What?" He asked once in the hallway and pretty much have some privacy right now.   
  
"You're stressed out, I understand, though trying to hold it in like a bottle, eventually going to be full and unable to hold it any longer. Talk to me." Harrison said with a concern tone.   
  
Barry expression turn into a pouting child being lectured about something he didn't want to share. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Iris is now completely ignoring me, pretending I don't even exist, it's impossible to talk to her. Joe being persistent and more obnoxious about me working here. It just pisses me off! I want them to see my point of view, how I see things, I can't convince them, they won't even let me have a chance to speak." Barry snapped, not realizing he had this all pent up inside him but it did actually made him feel better a little bit.   
  
Harrison grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Rubbing his back gently. "Hey, it's okay, let me try something? Trust me." He said with a warm reassuring smile on his face. Seeing the slight blush on Barry's cheek as he released him.   
  
"Fine, I wish you luck." Barry mutters bitterly about it but he didn't try to stop him.   
  
"You'll be alright." He purposely ruffled Barry's hair before speeding off and arriving at Joe's place.   
  
He knocks on the door, waiting for an answer before seeing Joe answer the door and immediately saw the look of agitation and went to close the door but he caught the door before he could. "Joe, I am not here to make an enemy out of you, just give me a chance to speak." He said with begging look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, 5 minutes." Joe opened the door and let Harrison inside before closing the door. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, his voice tense.  
  
Harrison turned his head to Joe and spoke. "I am here to talk to you about Bar-"  
  
"Barry needs to stay away from you and you should realize you're no good for him." Joe said with a tense gaze.  
  
"If you let me speak." He said with a pause before hearing only silence before he continued. "I know you care about Barry very much, I care about him too. You're stressing Barry out, you push him away, he trust you and confines in you but lately he's feeling like no one is there for him, no one supports him, and only one he can confine to is Caitlin, Cisco, or I. He doesn't want to go to work either, only work to do the task then immediately keep away because he knows if he confront you, your just going to stress him out." He explained to him. "You do not have to listen to me but if you do not want to lose Barry...I suggest you just accept on what he wants to do." He nods before opening the door.   
  
Hearing no other words from him, he went out the door and closes behind him. He races back to STAR labs within seconds. Looking around before finding Barry. "Barry." He spoke his name which Barry looked up to him and came over.  
  
"Well? So what happened?" Barry asked with a curious yet nervous look in his eyes.  
  
"He didn't say anything but he'll probably stop stressing you out and getting you to change your mind. Trust me." He smiles, patting his shoulder lightly.   
  
"Thank you, Dr. Wells. This means a lot." Barry smiles at him, wanting to give him a hug but didn't think it was appropriate.   
  
"Don't need to thank me." He smiles before hearing an alarm going off and lifted his head. "Cisco what's going on?" He asked with a raised brow.   
  
"Someone entered STAR Labs without proper permission." Cisco replied quickly.   
  
Barry got dressed in his suit within seconds, to fast for the human eye to see. Preparing for anyone to enter the Cortex.  
  
Harrison remained calm, he didn't went into his suit. He stood by as he heard the footsteps before seeing the familiar hood. He sighs, it was just Oliver.   
  
"You know, you should upgrade your locks." Oliver said with a smile on his face, Felicity came skipping inside and went straight to Barry and hugs him.   
  
Barry smiles, hugging Felicity back and lets go. "It's good to see you. What brings you two to Central City." He asked with a raised brow.   
  
Felicity smiles and looks to Harrison, blinking. "Wasn't...Dr. Wells in a wheelchair." She seem confused, which triggered reaction to Oliver who aimed an arrow at Harrison.   
  
Barry stood in front of Harrison quickly. "Hey, Dr. Wells on our side. He's the Reverse Flash." He said with a careful tone.  
  
"If he was the Reverse Flash, shouldn't you be taking him down?" Oliver said with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
  
Barry frowns and shook his head. "My father been free, he admitted for his crimes and paid his due of his crimes. I have forgiven him a long while ago and we still work together in STAR labs." He explained to Oliver.   
  
Oliver hesitated at first before withdrawing his arrow and put his weapon up. Which he can hear the sigh of relief in everyone, making him twitch in annoyance a little. "Alright, we're here because we have a case that's difficult and hope can help us. There are two metahumans in Sterling City and we do not know how to capture them. Every time we try, they manage to slip." Oliver explained.   
  
"One metahuman able to phase through walls at will. The other, well what Felicity nicknamed him, shapeshifter. Not of into other individual but into animals." He further explains the two metahuman.   
  
Harrison shift on his feet and thinks quietly. "I have an idea for shapeshifting, it must use incredible amount of energy and must be painful to change size, appearance, and even yet species, there might be a limit how long able to hold as particular shift seeing many animals aren't intelligent and sentient like humans are, the shapeshifter probably have limited time before the animal like instincts and intelligent takes over...so he could be risk trapping himself as the animal permanently and basically becoming harmless. Well depending on what he shift as." Harrison spoke like he was teaching a class.   
  
"Yea that seem reasonably true, cause animals are the most unstable form to have due to their brain size and other reason within the animal that would cause a lot of limits. Probably try force the shifter into a difficult place to escape and get to shapeshift a lot till run out of energy." Caitlin explained.   
  
"The one that able to phase through solid objects probably also consume a lot of energy. If we can catch him, we get him here to be locked up due to the magnetic field will keep him from able to leave." Barry explained. Feeling a strange sense of dejavu about this but shrugged.


End file.
